1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module with a latch member that engages a cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 16, an electronic module 41 is known, such as an optical transceiver to be removably inserted into a cage 40, in which latch members 43 which engage the cage 40 are respectively provided on both sides of a module body 42, so as to be spring-biased outwardly in the direction of width. Specifically, this electronic module 41 has plate-spring arms 44 on both sides respectively, with which are provided the latch members 43. The arms 44 each are fixed to the module body 42 at an end in an insertion direction, and freely formed at a tip. The tips of the arms 44 are pushed and narrowed to thereby move the latch members 43 inwardly in the direction of width, and disengage the cage 40. This allows the lock to be released by pinching the pair of right and left arms 44 (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,096B1).
However, the above electronic module 41 bends the arms 44 inwardly in the direction of width to cause the latch members 43 to sink into the module body 42, and therefore requires in the module body 42 movable space with at least the same size as the projection width of the latch members 43, which results in the problem of large dimensions of the latch mechanism, and difficulty in size reduction.
With the above electronic module 41, there is also the problem that the latch members 43 cannot be disengaged from the cage 40 with weak force of pinching the arms 44, and the electronic module 41 cannot therefore be easily and smoothly pulled and removed.